


1.5 k̶ words

by Callmedale



Series: Short stories [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brief description of breasts, F/M, The word count says “2” but it lies, This fic is a Word and a half, like more brief than That tag, somft isn’t a whole word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/pseuds/Callmedale
Summary: The prompt on discord was “ just adrien praising marinette’s boobs for 1.5k words” except I decided to drop the K and do 1/1000th of the amount of work
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944043
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1.5 k̶ words

“Them somft”


End file.
